


Blame the fog

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: He was tired. He had been busy. And most of all, he’d missed Sting a lot. He’d been looking forward to his free time so they could hang out even for a little bit. But whatever, if that was how Sting wanted it to be, whatever.





	Blame the fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattieTheShy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieTheShy/gifts).



> Hi there. I've never been in an exchange before so I really hope this fits what the person wanted to read. And, um, I don't know you but I tried my best >:3  
> Also, many thanks to Maria because she always read my stuff and idk what would I do without her.

Rogue had been rubbing his eyes ever since he woke up, still tired. The fact that he had to spend the first three hours of his day trapped inside an overheated classroom, listening to a boring teacher, didn’t help at all. At least he was free now, his whole Friday afternoon free for him to rest and cuddle with his boyfriend.

A well needed time, if you asked him, because midterms had been kicking their asses, specially Rogue’s. One of his teachers had gotten sick and they missed classes for a whole month, so now they needed to catch up on all missed homework. The last three weeks had been pretty stressful and he hadn’t seen Sting that much, mostly a few minutes between classes or a rushed lunch before running to the library. They had texted daily, but it wasn’t the same, and even that  had been less than usual.

Therefore, this afternoon was a blessing.

He found Sting outside his faculty, where he said he would be. He wasn’t acting like he usually did, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. He seemed to be sulking, but Rogue blamed it on him also having an early class. Sting didn’t usually look like that when that happened, more prone to complaining than to brood, but Rogue couldn’t think of any other reason. It must had been an awful week for him too.

“Hey.” Rogue said and Sting didn’t say anything back, although he did answer his soft greeting kiss. “Did something happen?”

“Not really.” The blond shrugged, trying for a smile later. “Are we going now?”

“Sure. Have you thought about something for today?”

Sting shook his head and didn’t say anything else and Rogue wasn’t sure what to do. When the blond took his hand and started to walk, not looking at him, Rogue let himself be guided. He noticed there was something strange with Sting’s demeanor, but he hoped he would tell him or would be back to himself with time, so he kept talking about what he’d been doing. They were holding hands, but Rogue missed the slight swing Sting used to give them. He felt stiff without it

He was in the middle of explaining his weekend plans when it happened.

“So, I’m sorry but I think I’ll be busy tomorrow.”

“Well, what else is new?” Sting said then, his voice low but still enough for Rogue to hear. He frowned, not used to hearing that bitter tone directed at him.

“What do you mean?"

“You know what I mean.”

“No. I don’t.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sting tried to keep walking, but Rogue stood his ground, refusing to ignore the issue.

“Ok, no. Now you have to tell me. What’s the problem?” The blond let go of his hand to cross his arms in front of his chest

“You’re always busy.”

“I’m sorry. You know the last month has been rough, but I only need to finish two more projects and-”

“Whatever.” Rogue stopped talking, getting annoyed.

“What’s your problem?”

“I should ask you that. You could just tell me.” Sting voice was indifferent, but Rogue knew him well enough to know it was a big fake from his side.

“Tell you what?”

“That you don’t want to go out with me. You don’t need to force yourself.” The blond even dared to do a dismissing movement with his hand, as if he wasn’t accusing Rogue of not caring enough about their relationship.

“Do you realize what you’re saying? I rearranged all my schedule so we can-”

“Yeah, of course, your so important work and stuff. You don’t need to. Just tell me off, I can handle it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” There was a part of Rogue that acknowledged it might not be the best thing to say right now, but he was exhausted and just wanted lay down on a crappy couch with Sting. A fight hadn’t been in his plans and he didn’t feel up to putting up with Sting’s nonsense just now. Especially when he was making it sound like  Rogue didn’t even  _ care  _ about him.

“Me?! You call  _ me _ ridiculous? When you’re the one using last minute homework and other excuses to keep me away?”

“Excuses!?” Rogue pinched his nose with his fingers, trying very hard to keep the last of his composure. “Look. I know this month hasn’t been the best, but-”

“But what? 

“But I can’t fail this class! I need to study! You know that! I’m just busy!” All of Sting closed off at that, his jaw and shoulder tensing before he snapped again.

“Well, then I guess you don’t need me since you’re so busy!” And Rogue, of course, couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“Fine! Do whatever you want!”

“Fine!” Sting turned on his heels and left Rogue behind, his steps fast and his back tense.

 

Meanwhile, Rogue looked at him with a few angry tears pooling in his eyes. He was tired. He had been busy. And most of all, he’d missed Sting a lot. He’d been looking forward to his free time so they could hang out even for a little bit. But whatever, if that was how Sting wanted it to be, whatever. He was still very busy and he could very much use this time to work on his projects instead of making boyfriend quality time. Fine.

With that thought in mind, he went back to his dorm room, his feet unnecessarily stomping on the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, his rage energy was finally winding down. He’d been working without breaks for a long time, since every time he stopped he thought about his fight with Sting and got mad again. His notes were full of smudges from when he’d pressed the pen too much or too long. Honestly, he didn’t even care. One of his projects was done one week before the deadline, his hand was cramping, his back hurt and he was still upset.

At least, he’d been lucky when getting his room assigned and had a single. It meant he could lay on his bed with the light turned off and mope as much as he wanted to. He could be out eating the cheapest brand of ice cream with his boyfriend while watching movies but he guessed that wouldn’t be his luck today. At least he could re-read and send the essay tomorrow.

Rogue kicked the bed, no real strength behind it, and then he sat on top. It was late anyway, very little sunlight left, so he might as  well go to sleep and finish his day. A shitty day should end fast. He was pondering if it would be better to go to sleep or stay up for a while when something tapped at his window.

It almost made him jump to the ceiling, at least until he turned around to look at his side. Then, his eyes showed him his boyfriend, Sting, hanging from the window’s upper frame with what seemed like a precarious hold. He smiled and waved at Rogue, who felt some of his anger coming back. Sting’s smile faltered, and he tried to say something Rogue couldn’t hear and didn’t care enough to try to decipher. He turned his back on him and tried to focus on anything else.

The blond, however, wasn’t ready to give up, and he tapped on the window again, a bit stronger this time. Then he did it again. And again. And again.

Rogue didn’t want to look at him, but the constant tapping on the glas was annoying. And he may have also been a bit worried about Sting falling from the window, if he was being honest. His boyfriend was a stupid moron, but he didn’t want him breaking his neck anyway, even if it was only a second floor.

So he turned around to face his ridiculous boyfriend, who stopped tapping when he saw his face. Sting smiled once again, and the sunset’s light at his back did  _ things  _ to Rogue’s poor heart. He was still mad though. He was weak, but not  _ that _ weak, so the window stayed shut.

Sting frowned when he realized Rogue wasn’t opening, but soon a grin appeared on his face. It was a smug one this time, and Rogue was considering his previous statement about not wanting him to fall, when he saw him breathing into the glass. The afternoon was cold enough to allow a thin fog to appear on the window. It was small, but Sting didn’t seem to care since he started to draw on it. No, not to draw, he started to  _ write _ on it.

The letters were shaky and reversed, but Rogue was able to understand the ‘IM’ before the fog disappeared. Rogue blinked a few times, unsure of what to do, but soon enough Sting was breathing again on the window to keep writing. This time, it was a single ‘SO’, which didn’t make much sense, not even when the blond added ‘BRY’. He looked at Rogue expectantly, waiting for something.

Meanwhile, Rogue was trying very hard to understand what the hell Sting had meant with those letters. The longer it took him, the more frustrated Sting grew, and finally he was breathing on the window again. Two letters this time, followed by three. ‘RO’ ‘GUE’. It was easier to get this time, and it made Rogue raise his eyebrows, slightly amused. The blond seemed encouraged by his reaction, so he cleaned the glass with his arm before writing again.

‘I heart U’

It made Rogue huff, specially because Sting looked so sure of himself, as if he could fix everything only by being stupid and adorable. This time, however, Rogue wasn’t up to forgive him just yet. He understood how Sting should have felt at that time, but it wasn’t fair of him to question Rogue’s feelings.

‘ROGUR’ String tried again and now he seemed to a have a better control over how big the fog needed to be. Couldn’t say the same about his letters’ drawing.

‘LET ME IM’

Rogue shook his head at him, and then cursed at himself for falling in his trap. Sting pouted and got back to writing word after word, sentence after sentence, miraculously managing to keep his balance with only one hand on the frame. He was also half-sitting on a brick that poked out from the wall, but it was obvious he didn’t fit well there.

‘PLEASE’ his next letters said.

‘I DIDN’T MEAN IT’ and Rogue knew he didn’t, but his words had hurt anyway.

‘YOU’RE THE BEST’ that Sting had resolved to try and stroke Rogue’s ego said a lot about what he should be feeling, specially when he looked up Rogue with his big blue eyes pleading for him to open and let him in.

‘LOVE OF MY LIFE’ at this point, his whole body was begging and not only his eyes. It made Rogue relax a bit and wonder if maybe he should open the window to at least tell him to leave, but before he could get to an answer, Sting was writing again.

It took him a very long time to write ‘PLEASE FORGIVE ME’, a fact that amused Rogue more than it should. Especially because after that one, came the shorter “ITS COLD” to which he only shrugged his shoulders. The pain in Sting’s face almost made him laugh, but he had to stay strong. Then, the blond proceed to fill Rogue’s window with badly drawn fog hearts.

The sun had almost disappeared by the time Sting finally slipped. It was bound to happen, eventually, so it wasn’t really a surprise, but Rogue felt his soul leaving him anyway. He ran to the window and opened it with no hesitation, to look at the ground.

“Sting!” He screamed, looking at the blond laying on the ground. He was at least moving, so Rogue ran down the stairs and to the front door, storming outside to find his boyfriend slowly trying to sit up while rubbing his arm. “You, stupid human, are you okay?”

“Rogue! Why didn’t you open the window!? It’s late and I’m cold!” Sting threw his arms around Rogue’s neck when he knelt at his side, and then dragged him closer to himself. It almost made Rogue fall.

“Guess you aren’t hurt. Let me go.”

“No!” Sting held him tighter, and Rogue couldn’t avoid leaning into the touch. He’d worried him.

“I’m still mad at you. Just because you’re a danger to yourself doesn’t mean I’ll forget about it.”

“But Rogue!” Sting let him go, just to look at him with big blue eyes begging for mercy.

And well, maybe Rogue wasn’t that angry anymore, and maybe he was a bit weak for his boyfriend.

“Fine. Let’s go up. It’s true, it’s cold outside.”

“Yeah!” Sting sat up and winced, rubbing his left arm again. Rogue frowned at the sight.

“You sure you are okay?”

“Uh? Ah. Yeah, I’m okay, it just hurt a bit… when I fell for you.” The blond said with a wink, and Rogue was two seconds away from hitting his head. But not right now, he thought. Not until he was sure his boyfriend was really okay.

 

* * *

Later, Sting was draped all over Rogue, both of them covered in a ton of blankets and sitting on the bed. It was a comfortable position, but the blond didn’t seem able to stay quiet.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, at the end.

“You should be.” Rogue said, nudging at his head with his chin.

“I am.”

“Good.” There was a silence between them, one that stretched for long minutes until Sting talked again, his voice a bit playful this time.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“No.” Rogue answered, no hesitation. “But maybe tomorrow. If you’re good.”

“That’s unfair.”

“Life is unfair.” The blond pouted at that, but nodded anyway.

“Fine.” He huffed, asking just a second later. “Can I stay here with you?”

It wasn’t the first time he asked to, and Rogue usually said no, so he faked to think about it . He knew what his answer will be, but Sting could wait a bit to know.

“Okay, but only because it’s late.” It was a weak excuse, but it will save some of his dignity “And you have to actually sleep. And don’t complain because I only have toast for dinner.”

Sting laughed and tried to tickle Rogue, until the latter stood up to get them something to eat.

Their dynamic went back to normal after that, both of them falling easily into their own mix of banter, bickering and softness. However, there was still something nagging at Rogue’s head, something that he couldn’t really name until they were both back in bed, this time laying on it and ready to sleep.

“Hey” Rogue said, his voice soft and a bit hesitant. “You know I love you, right?”

Sting sighed, deep, before attempting to speak.

“I know. It’s just…” He nuzzled a bit into Rogue’s neck. “You’ve been busy and I missed you so I was upset. But I also knew you are doing your best so I was mad at myself for being upset and… I’m sorry.”

“I miss you too. I’m sorry I made you feel like that.”

Sting shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything. I’m just needy.”

“Don’t say that. It’s okay if you want to spend more time with me. I do too.” Rogue hugged him closer, his hand drawing circles on Sting’s back.

“I ruined our day today.” The blond mumbled, and Rogue couldn’t lie to him.

“Well, maybe. But, on the bright side, I think we could spend tomorrow and Sunday at your house.”

“Didn’t you have to work on something?”

“Uhm, I’m a bit ahead now.”

“Really?” The moon lighting the room showed Sting smiling when he raised his head to look at Rogue. “Are you free this weekend?”

“I think I might be.” There was a small smile on Rogue’s lips too.

“I’ll make it up to you for today. I promise.”

“I’m sure you can _ try _ to.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Sting leaned a bit into Rogue, getting so close that it seemed he would kiss him, but stopping just before their lips touched.

“It might be."

“Well then. You’re on. I’ll make you regret saying that. It’ll be your best weekend ever!”

Rogue laughed at Sting’s antics, and they both settled down again after a while. It didn’t take them too long to fall asleep after that.


End file.
